marry me for two hours
by mattapod
Summary: Natsuki and Yuuko both want some wedding cake.


Yuuko sat, silently observing all the passing couples. Her eyes locked upon a lesbian couple with a tall brunette and a shorter black-haired girl. The two walked hand in hand towards a cake stand, where the taller one fed the shorter one a cake sample. A woman behind the stand smiled and started talking to the two women. The shorter looked thoroughly confused for a second, looking to her girlfriend for help. Laughing, the taller girl pecked the shorter girl on the cheek before answering whatever the woman behind the stand had asked.

The blonde averted her eyes, no longer able to stand the mushy feeling that the couple had. She was starting to wonder why the hell she had even come here. Was going through all this just to get some cake really worth it? No one around seemed to be single anyway, so there really was no way she could fake being married to someone and get some cake.

 _Silly me,_ Yuuko thought, standing up to leave. She was suddenly grabbed back down onto the bench by a random person. Yuuko froze up.

"Just a quick question. You single?" The person asked. Yuuko mustered up enough courage to look at her captor, who was surprisingly beautiful. The girl had honey-brown hair and deep violet eyes. _Wow._ The blonde seemed to have completely forgotten that she was currently still being held by a random woman.

"Uh? Yes?" Yuuko finally responded, her brain being pulled back to the present.

"Just what I needed. What'd you say about getting married for around two hours and getting some free cake?" The blonde could not believe her luck. _Just what I needed_ , she repeated in her mind.

"We'll need a backstory, then. Err… We got engaged during Christmas Eve?"

The girl laughed loudly at Yuuko's proposition. "Damn, that's so cheesy, but sure. I'll be the one who proposed," her violet eyes glanced towards the stands, "Let's go! We've no time to waste!"

Yuuko excitedly stood up, ready to head towards the stands before realizing something stupidly important.

"Wait! Your name. What's your name?" she called towards the girl.

"Natsuki Nakagawa."

 _Lovely_. Yuuko grinned, "Nice to meet you, Natsuki. I'm Yuuko. Yuuko Yoshikawa."

"Well, Princess," Natsuki teased, stopping for Yuuko to catch up. The brunette held out her hand for Yuuko to take, "Let's go get ourselves some of that cake."

* * *

"Oh, lovely! A perfect couple. Come, come, try some of our special tiramisu!" A vendor called. Natsuki smiled as Yuuko pulled her along.

"I love tiramisu," the blonde told her. Natsuki chuckled to herself. _She's quite cute, actually._ Yuuko's blonde hair and teal eyes were extremely captivating to the brunette.

"Open up, honey," came Yuuko's voice and a spoon lightly jabbed at Natsuki's lips. The brunette playfully opened wide and felt the spoon go in, a little too far in that she nearly gagged, but Natsuki still appreciated it nevertheless.

"So, how did you two lovely women come to be?" the woman asked, preparing another sample for later. Yuuko blinked, looking to Natsuki for help. Natsuki hadn't thought this far, but apparently, she had a knack for making up stories.

"Ah, that was quite a funny experience. We actually met during Christmas Eve, when we were still in the first years of college. I was paddling around with a loads of heavy shit from being loaded by my shopaholic of a friend when this one," Natsuki lightly poked Yuuko on the cheek, to which the blonde responded by sticking her tongue out, "came bursting out of a cafe with two scorching hot cups of hot chocolate and spilled it all over me. I got quite burned at that."

She paused to laugh at her own story. Yuuko was grinning like crazy, amazed by Natsuki's ability to make things up. She was really captivated by the story as well as the vendor.

"Anyways," Natsuki continued, wiping a tear away, "It turned out that she was my new roomie after transferring from Uji. And when she saw me she was like, 'Holy shit! You're that girl! Are you okay?' and a bunch of other frantic blurts until I told her to shut up. I guess we just became really good friends and then started going out. After two years and on the same day, I took her back to the place where we met, and the hot chocolate stain was still on the floor! I proposed to her in public, and there's that."

The vendor seemed to be sparkling with interest when Natsuki was finished. "Lovely! Simply lovely!" she exclaimed, "Can I possibly get a picture with you two? You're just so cute together, I mean, who wouldn't think that?"

"Princess, shall we?" Natsuki asked, giving Yuuko the best heart eyes she could (but actually didn't have to try to) muster. Yuuko nodded, and the vendor led them to a little platform where a giant heart was.

"What pose should we do?" Yuuko asked. Natsuki thought for a moment before snapping her fingers happily. The blonde swore she saw a light bulb on the brunette's head.

"Get on my back."

The blonde did as she was told, hooking her arms around the brunette's neck. Her body tingled with their contact. Yuuko rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder as the latter adjusted her hold on the former. The vendor gushed more about how cute they were before snapping a photo.

Yuuko wasn't expecting Natsuki to turn her head when the photo was snapped, and certainly wasn't expecting to be kissed. Natsuki seemed to turn just at the right moment. Yuuko had her face turned towards her head and they coincidentally kissed each other on the lips, with the blonde a little tense at first but melting into it afterward.

Natsuki let Yuuko down and broke the kiss, muttering a small wow. Although Yuuko was too shocked to say anything, she thought the exact same thing.

The vendor squealed with happiness, jumping beside them. She handed a little more cake to the two before ushering them elsewhere to "show off their cuteness." Yuuko searched for Natsuki's hand, found it, and wrapped her fingers around them. Natsuki surprisedly looked at her, but saw the small blush on the blonde's cheeks and turned back with a knowing smile.

* * *

"So, how'd you two meet?"

Natsuki laughed delightedly, allowing Yuuko to tell the story this time. A gleam of mirth appeared in Yuuko's eyes at the mention of their encounter. Their engagement rings seemed to gleam as well.

"You'd never believe us. I wanted some free cake, but couldn't find anyone to 'fake marry', and then suddenly, this lovely woman came up to me and said…"

* * *

 **natsuki is my favorite minor character.**

 **i love yuuko too.**


End file.
